Heart Shard
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The last story the man was writing was about a brave and handsome prince who vanquishes a crafty raven. When the man died, the raven and the prince escaped from within the story. The prince took out his own heart to seal away the raven. But this power, which had been granted solely to him, was nevertheless forbidden. Thus sealed, the raven troubled them no more, but the prince’s heart was shattered and the shards scattered all over town. Ever since then, stories and reality have intermingled in the town, making it a world where the fantastical was no longer fantastical. Story Now in duck form, Duck comes across Drosselmeyer, the old man who turned her into a girl. He tells her of the story The Prince and the Raven and how two characters escaped from his story and how the prince shattering his heart to seal the raven. In return for searching for the shattered heart pieces, Drosselmeyer turns Duck into a girl once more with a pendant. However, if she says “quack” she will turn into a duck once more until she is wearing the pendant whilst in water – in which case she’ll become a girl again. On her way back to school, Duck meets and speaks with a woman named Edel who offers advice. Afterward, she meets Mytho back at school. However, a girl who appears as an anteater comes along and asks Mytho out. Mytho agrees because he can’t understand feelings and why it is wrong when he is already dating Rue. In class, Anteaterina challenges Rue for her place in the Advanced class, doing a dance pas de deux with Mytho. In return, Rue chooses Duck to dance with her, the two performing and winning. Later Duck comes across Anteaterina and realizes she is being influenced by a heart shard – the shards belong to Mytho who is actually the prince from the story. Turning into Princess Tutu, the two dance. Tutu calms Anteaterina and returns the shard. Later when Fakir notices Mytho beginning to “feel,” he looks on worried. The next day, Mr. Cat drops Duck to the Probationary class, much to her dismay. Trivia *For 2.AKT, the subtitle is ～Shwanensee: Scène finale～, or “Swan Lake: Finale”. As with the prior AKT, this is the piece (and its ballet) which play during Princess Tutu's part in this AKT. * Duck and Drosselmeyer's theme music is both from The Nutcracker, "Miniature Ouverture" and "March" respectively. Note how the change in instrumentation and tempo makes the March much more sinister for Drosselmeyer in the beginning. *The music for both Edel and the clock tower are pieces from Coppélia. *A lot of the music is taken from Mussorgsky's Pictures at an Exhibition. *The subtitular music doesn't show up until Tutu and Anteaterina's pas de deux. Music New pieces: *Music of the Automatica (Coppélia) *Waltz of the Hours (Coppélia) *Samuel Goldenberg and Schmuyle (Pictures at an Exhibition) *Ballet of the Unhatched Chicks (Pictures at an Exhibition) *Hungarian Dance (Swan Lake) *No. 2 Waltz (Swan Lake) *No. 28 Scene; No. 29 Finale (Swan Lake) *Dance of the Reed Pipes (The Nutcracker) *Panorama (Sleeping Beauty) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes